


Denial of sex

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: slow hands, make me sweat [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: So here's some more smut for you. Car sex. Married SwanQueenRead beginning notes for prompt I received





	Denial of sex

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "Give me your hand." "Why?"

"Give me your hand."

 

 

"Why?" Emma frowned worriedly as her and Regina sat in the yellow bug on their way to New York.

 

 

"Emma SwanMills, we have not had sex in over four months, you are going to put your hand between my legs or so help me-"

 

 

Emma couldn't help but laugh at her obviously very sexually frustrated wife.

 

 

"Oh...oh? you think this is funny Mrs. SwanMills?" Regina asked with the obvious thirst for Emma to put her hand on her clit.

 

 

"No...no I just think, you're adorable."

 

 

"Okay well I can be adorable later, please just fuck me in this metal coffin on wheels right this-"

 

 

And at that Emma immediately put her hand between Regina's legs, inserting two fingers before her wife could say another word, except for the moans that escaped her lips

 

 

"Oh...oh god." Regina smiled, biting at her lip and tilting her head back on the seat as she spread her legs wider for Emma, as the blonde’s fingers thrusted slowly, Regina squeezed on her wife's shoulder as Emma's fingers went faster.

 

 

Regina lifted one of her legs up over onto Emma's lap, Emma held on to her wife’s thigh with her spare hand as she became faster with the thrusting and kissed down Regina's neck.

 

 

Emma smiled, as her wife's moans became louder and longer, Emma just continued at the pace.

 

 

"Ohhh fuck me Emma."

 

Emma laughed at her wife's statement "That's exactly what I'm doing baby."

 

 

"Shut... up." Regina panted as Emma picked up the pace, pumping another finger into her wife's tightness

 

 

"More, Em...god give me more."

 

 

"Of course your majesty." Emma replied knowing how much that turned Regina on, well not just Regina herself as well.

 

 

"I....I....oh fucking god, I'm nearly there Em." Regina panted.

 

 

Emma smiled at the excitement on Regina's face of nearly coming, she hadn't even cum yet and she was excited. Emma thought to herself  ** _'I should deny her sex more often, if she's getting this excited about coming. We should defiantly do it in the bug more often.'_**  

 

 

She's never seen Regina so horny.

 

 

"Oh god... so close, it feels so fucking good." Regina's breathing was shallow and exasperated.

 

 

"Don't stop...ever...stop." Regina bit her lip and closed her eyes as tight as she could, whilst she held on to Emma, her body began to shake, her hips were grinding against Emma's fingers.

 

 

"I need...I need..." Regina moaned Emma knew exactly what her wife needed and she rammed her fingers harder and faster into Regina's pussy, making Regina let out an extremely loud scream.

 

 

Regina could feel her orgasm making its way down her body, before Regina came Emma managed to keep her fingers inside thrusting hard and fast and positioning herself, on her knees between her wife's leg's, putting her mouth to Regina's bundle of nerves.

 

 

She barely had her mouth there for thirty seconds before she felt Regina's nails digging into her back, Regina came screaming into her mouth and screaming her name, which always made Emma smile.

 

 

Emma slowed down the pace helping the brunette to ride out her orgasm, she removed her fingers, letting Regina licked them clean, whilst she licked Regina’s pussy clean and sat up rubbing Regina's clit slowly "Well, that was certainly-"

 

 

"Amazing." Regina cut off.

 

 

Emma laughed "Maybe I will deny you sex more often."

 

 

"Please don't, this last few months were absolute torture."

 

 

"Maybe but I have never seen you so horny." Emma smirked as she removed her hand from between her wife's legs, moving Regina's leg back to her own seat, and sitting herself back to the driver’s seat and placing her own hand onto her wife's thigh as Regina composed herself.

 

 

Emma started up the engine "Why didn't anyone see or hear us?"

 

 

"Emma... magic is here, thanks to the crystal, I blacked out the windows and sound proofed the car. I'm not an idiot."

 

 

"No you're defiantly not an idiot, we should have sex in the car more often." Emma stated

 

 

"Yes. I think we should." Regina smiled as she held Emma's hand that was on her thigh, and then Emma pressed the gas and drove them off down to New York.

 


End file.
